Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 January 2016
11:02 Random ones tend to be more flexible. 11:03 YES 11:03 http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/pvzcc/images/5/5b/1_-_5.png/revision/latest?cb=20160116055611 I want this 11:03 Its so cute :P 11:04 also, CF3 , I hope you don't mind but on Portaleaf I edited the friends part and P.Planto is in 11:04 yeah thats fine 11:04 I guess 11:08 ckom 11:10 ...... 11:11 Mediawiki:Emoticons 11:12 (agave leaf) 11:12 Yay 11:12 refresh for emote 11:12 (agave) : *walking around* 11:12 Oops 11:12 Wrong emote 11:12 Wow 11:12 I messed up already XD 11:13 (agave leaf) : *walking around* 11:15 Ded ppl? 11:15 Hello? 11:15 ?? 11:15 11:17 ? 11:18 Yay 11:18 ur back 11:18 What now 11:18 :P 11:18 btw new emote 11:18 11:18 (agave leaf) <--- 11:18 ik 11:19 Idk which rp we should do, u decide 11:19 Well Puffy aid Vyruzz 11:19 *said 11:20 link? 11:21 He left o-O 11:21 11:25 UM 11:25 well 11:25 Vyruzz or Infection? 11:25 Puffy? 11:25 idk 11:25 oh that was faster then I thought XD 11:25 u can choose Puffy :) 11:28 Gtg.... 11:28 In 30 mins :P 11:29 you pick 11:29 vyruzz 11:29 (for certain reasons) 11:29 first 11:29 let me read it 11:30 can I join? 11:34 sure.. 11:34 just no secondary plots 11:34 So whats happening 11:34 read the episodes 11:35 k, may take a while 11:36 o 11:36 Well that would be easier to say @Puffy 11:36 Lol 11:37 so whats gonna happen in episode 12? 11:37 other than meeting P.planto 11:39 eH 11:40 brb dinner 11:40 bbs 11:41 kk 11:47 back 11:52 bored 11:52 Just woken up 11:55 top kek 11:56 PT WHERES MAH YETI CHOMPER 11:56 : 11:56 * :P 11:56 it looks like sht to me i swear 11:56 brb shower 11:56 (yeti chomper) 11:56 theres ur Y.Chomper 11:57 true lmfao 11:58 bump 11:59 gonna "fish" this mfing piece 07:48 K BYE LOSERS 07:49 how does he know there are 50 lvls in MD 07:53 Magic. 07:54 I want proof 07:54 Why? 07:54 to actually believei tis 50 07:54 I'm barely into the second world, let alone MD... 08:21 apparantly modern day possibly has more than 50 lvls and Pole Vaulting is returning 08:23 Oh... 08:26 hiu 08:27 hey 08:27 nope 08:27 false 08:27 Its BS 08:27 all BS 08:27 :/ 08:27 that little b**** lied. (not Slime) 08:27 But this Joa Gaming idiot 08:27 I knew it couldnt 08:27 theres nothing in the code 08:27 I thought "How do you know if its a random person" 08:27 I hate these f***ing LIARS 08:27 ikr 08:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=169rpl5RsIA AMAZIN 08:32 should we do an rp or something 08:32 08:33 Random RP 08:33 but brb 08:38 bored 08:41 hi 08:55 Satan! 08:55 citron hi 08:55 SATAN WHERE?! 08:55 WHERES SATAN 08:55 ?! 08:55 Everywhere. ;3 08:55 MEGA 08:55 pm 08:56 QUACK 10:24 btw guys me and Disabled r not AFK we are just 10:24 doing PM rp 10:24 How lewd is it? ;3 10:24 ? 10:24 Isn't that what PM RPs are for? 10:25 LEWD? 10:25 whats that 10:25 PICACHUTE 10:26 What..? 10:33 hi 10:33 rp? 10:33 citron 10:33 wanna try doing the first episode of the new addition? 10:34 I thought FaE 10:35 i made a new RP 10:35 thing 10:35 called TNA 10:36 lol imagen TNT 10:36 :P 10:36 CITRON 10:36 CITRON 10:36 CITRON 10:36 that pings him i hope he notices XD 10:40 CITRON 10:43 CHILL 10:43 HS 10:43 RP? 11:14 CITRON 2016 01 20